1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns mounting arrangements for securing flexible panels within openings and more particularly such mounting arrangements in which the flexible panels are tensioned or stretched within the opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current emphasis on energy conservation had led to the development of solar screening for the windows of commercial and industrial buildings and residences. Such screening has taken the form of open weave mesh material of vinyl plastic or other material and is adapted to be mounted within or in front of the window by securement in some manner to the window frame. Any such mounting arrangement of course must provide for relatively convenient and expeditious installation of the solar screening, particularly for office or other building installations often involving large numbers of such solar screening panels to be installed commonly at levels far above grade.
Another requirement is the properly tensioned securing of the screen panel members. Since these panels are of flexible material, considerations of both aesthetics and wind resistance would require that these panels be securely tensioned within the openings.
Furthermore, the mounting arrangement would advantageously be readily adapted to various window frame sizes and configurations so as to not require the manufacture and inventory of numerous differing mounting components leading to administrative costs and labor costs intended to the increased complexities of installation.
Another factor is the ease with which the solar screen may be detached from its mount, at least on one end thereof so that necessary building maintenance may be carried out without being greatly hindered by the screen, such as the washing of the windows, painting of frames, etc. While the solar screening materials developed to date serve to protect the window and frame, reducing such maintenance requirements considerably, such maintenance must still be performed, albeit at much longer intervals.
Of course, any item destined for commercial application should be of the maximum practical simplicity in order that its cost may be minimized and the mounting hardware for these applications is no exception.
Similarly, the aesthetic appearance of such mounting arrangement while perhaps not of paramount concern in commercial and office building installations, must nonetheless present a reasonably aesthetic outward appearance, compatible with pleasing building design. A typical prior art approach to requirements in the context of an insect window screen is disclosed in the Dominick U.S. Pat. No. 1,705,442 which does involve the mounting of a flexible screening panel within a window opening and which exerts a tension on the flexible screening member and which is also readily releasable at its lower edge. While this arrangement would appear to perform satisfactorily, certain aspects of the design could well be improved particularly for solar screen applications.
Firstly, the mounting arrangement is relatively complex involving a considerable number of components. In addition, the means of attachment of the screening to the tensioning components of the mounting arrangement requires the use of screws and adds to the labor involved in the installation of the unit. In addition, some of the components which afford the resilient mounting thereof are of elaborate configuration which would add to the costs of the fabrication of the complete device. In addition, the adaptability of the arrangement to windows of varying widths is not great and it appears that spring configurations would of necessity be stocked and for various window widths to compromise the ready adaptability of the mounting arrangement to varying window dimensions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mounting arrangement for flexible screen panels for mounting these panels within openings such as window frames in which the flexible panel is tensioned within the opening and mounted for ready release thereof. This mounting arrangement is to be provided with components of maximum simplicity both in configuration and in the number of components required.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a mounting arrangement which is readily adaptable to differing installations such as varying window frame dimensions and/or frame configurations with a minimum modification or variation in the components required.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a mounting arrangement which securely retains the flexible screen panel in a manner which is aesthetically pleasing such as to be compatible with good building design.